The One I Once Loved
by Lekey
Summary: I never thought when I first met her that she would become my whole world. She was the complete opposite of me, in most ways at least. I was rebellious, unkempt, and lost. She was obedient, controlled, and, well, perfect. But then, sixth year, I discovered the side she tried her damned hardest to keep hidden from the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Night We Met

Chapter One: The Night We Met

I was walking down the hallway to the kitchens. It was the middle of the night, but James had given me the schedule of the patrols that the prefects and teachers had, so I could make it there and back unhindered. Don't ask me why I didn't have the map cause even I don't know.

"Get away from me. I told you already-" a very pissed female voice started. I stopped moving forward and pressed myself against the wall and into the shadows so I would be less visible.

"I know what you said. And I told you when we started this that I was calling all the shots!" an even more pissed voice whispered.

"Yeah, and then you gave up that right when you did this!" she hissed back.

"Do you want more? Because I'll give you more!" he growled. A smack from a body against a wall resounded through the mostly empty hallway.

It was at that moment that I knew it was going too far and I needed to step in. "Whoa there. No need to resort to violence," I said calmly as I turned the corner.

The scene that was finally revealed to me was exactly as I thought. An obviously Slytherin guy, if his robes were any indication, had the girl against the wall, her face only showing a sliver of the pain of having been slammed into a wall with brute force.

"Stay out of our business, bloodtraitor," he said to me.

"And who are you?" I asked, strategically making him madder at me than the girl, knowing that he would go for the bait.

Perfectly following expectations, he let go of the girl and stalked towards me. "Who do you think you are?" he asked, very angry with me.

A manicured hand grabbed his arm. "Stop it! He's not worth it!" she whispered to him furiously.

He shoved her off him. "Yeah, you're right. And neither are you. If you need me, don't bother. Find someone else." He walked away like he had just won a duel.

Next thing I knew, I had been smacked over the head. Wincing, I turned towards the girl while rubbing the now sore spot.

"Thanks a lot, idiot! Now I have to find a new dealer!" She groaned, a sound I wouldn't mind hearing again. Then she started to pace, obviously thinking over the situation. I took this time to look her over.

She had amazingly dark hair, the darkest I had ever seen, and it was long, reaching to her elbows in loose waves. Her skin was pale, fair some would call it. She had dark brown, almond-shaped eyes. Her nose was a perfect regal shape, as were her lips, which she was currently worrying with straight, white teeth. She had a small shapely chin and strong jaw that led to a long, lean neck and clavicles. And her breast! Merlin, they would fit in my hands perfectly if she would let me, and they were peeking out from under her shirt. She was tall, head barely reaching my chin, and she had curves in all the right places which were covered with the basic female uniform, robes missing. She was a vision of beauty, a girl I could see myself with in the future.

That hand I mentioned earlier gripped my chin and brought my gaze back up to those gorgeous eyes. "I'm up here, Casanova," she said with a measured tone. I hadn't noticed this before, but her voice could only be described as warm honey.

"Sorry. So what was he dealing you?" I asked, very curious as I recalled what she had said to me earlier.

"Candy," she huffed, that voice of hers now laced with sarcasm. I cocked an eyebrow at that. She groaned, again. "If you must know, he was getting me cigarettes."

"That's easy to fix. How many packs do you need?" I questioned as I thought over what James and I had left in our stash.

"What?" She was staring at me incredulously.

I snorted at her expression. "How many packs?" I repeated.

"You can get me some? Why would you help me?"

"Yes, I could get you some. And because I made your dealer walk out on the deal."

"How much would I owe you?" she asked suspicious.

"First few are on me. If you decide to come back for business, we can discuss prices then." I secretly wished to Merlin and Morgana that she would come back.

"Seriously? That would be so cool of you!" she squealed as she hugged me.

My arms naturally wrapped around her waist in turn. "You're welcome."

She pulled away at that moment and offered her hand for a shake. "I'm Meg."

I noticed the bruise around her wrist, but decided that would have to be discussed on a later date. I took her hand, pulled it up to my lips, and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Sirius."

She smiled softly, a slight blush on her cheeks. "So… when can I expect to get my packs?" she asked as I released her hand.

"When would you like them?" I countered.

"Tomorrow, noon by the lake." She knew exactly what she was doing. I was impressed.

"Deal. I'll be there. Don't be late." I winked at her.

A small laugh escaped in reply. Her nose even scrunched a little. "Deal," she repeated. It was at that moment that she turned on her heel and began to walk away. I watched her pert little ass as she went, and I very much liking the view.

And that was when I recognized her.

Getting to the kitchen and back to the dorm after that had been a bit tricky, as I had to avoid some patrols to get there and back to my dorm without being spotted. James had waited for me to return with our midnight snack and was sitting on his bed as I walked in.

"What took you _so_ long, Pads?" he whined. I tossed him his apple slices and cheese.

"I got myself a new customer by accident."

He caught his food as was expected of a quidditch player. "Really? How did that happen?"

And I proceeded to tell him the story, even acting out some of the parts for his benefit. Remus had walked in at that point and I had to repeat the whole thing over again.

"But get this! She's Megara Giovane!" I exclaimed.

"Slytherin's Ice Princess?" James gasped in that dramatic fashion of his.

"But she always seemed so…" Remus trailed off.

"Pureblood, I know! I was just as shocked when I figured it out!" I took a large bite out of the piece of bread I had for myself.

"You're going to have to tell us all about tomorrow," James said. Remus nodded in agreement as he got dressed in his pajamas. Who did these two think I was! As if I wouldn't tell them the whole story.

"I will," I reassured them.

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Here is the first installation of "The One I Once Loved"! I realize that some of you may catch the reference to Hercules, with the name Megara. No judgment, as Hercules happens to be a favorite of mine and I have always been in love that name. I'll try to update this as fast as I can, but I don't know exactly how often. And I am writing the second chapter as of right now. Love ya', bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:And It Begins!

**Chapter Two: And It Begins!**

Sirius woke up that next day with all the energy in the world. Breakfast passed by with him watching the Slytherin table as conspicuously as one could. James and Remus only teased him about it slightly, and poor Peter had just been left out of it all. Fairly quickly, breakfast ended, and there was no sign of her. He was starting to worry. He didn't pay any attention in his classes but was relieved when he was able to convince Remus and Lily to allow him to copy their notes.

Checking his muggle-made watch that his parents always hated, he noticed he was a good five minutes early. Sirius plopped himself down and pulled out a smoke.

"That better not be one of mine," a now familiar voice, one Sirius had memorized from all the replays of last night, quipped.

He scoffed. "I'm trying to get new customers, not run them off."

Meg sat down next to him, and he offered her the three packs he had grabbed earlier. "You forgot to tell me how many you wanted."

She took them from him with a smile and put all but one away. It was then that she started to hit the bottom with the palm of her hand. Sirius watched with mild curiosity.

"Like to pack them the muggle way, eh? Not something I would expect of a Pureblood," he admitted.

"Better this way. Magic just doesn't do it quite right, but I know some witches and wizards that would never admit that magic can't do everything the best way every time."

He couldn't help the snicker that left his mouth. "If your parents could only here their daughter right now."

"If they could hear me, I wouldn't have a tongue anymore." Both of us cringed, knowing the truth to the statement.

"What are your parents like? No one ever hears or talks about what the Blacks are really like. Not even Regulus talks about them. He seems almost scared," Meg asked as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a wordless spell before she laid her head against Sirius' shoulder.

"Well, they're a bit reserved in the public eye, but at home… I mean _their_ home… They turn into insane purists. I remember when I was young, like five or six, when they started to teach me to be bigoted like them, there was a young wizard in Diagon Alley, no parents and wearing muggle clothing. I learned some derogatory terms that day that make mudblood sound like shade on a sunny, hot day," Sirius replied uneasily.

"That's so sad! My parents were very similar, but not nearly so extreme."

"Then you're really lucky. But my father wasn't as bad as my mother. Walburga is the fucking witch version of Hitler. If she had a whole nation behind her, she would do the same to all muggles. Literally."

They laid there in silence for a time before their cigarettes were used up and it was time to head back to class.

"Let's do this again tomorrow. You are pretty chill for a Gryffindor," she whispered to him.

He chuckled at that. "And you're interesting for a Slytherin."

They got up then, Sirius noticing the bruises once again when Meg's sleeve rode up her arm a bit. Without thinking first, he grabbed her arm and pulled the sleeve up.

"Why didn't you go to Poppy and get them checked out?" he asked.

She pulled her arm form his grip. "And tell her what? That my dealer attacked me? That's a brilliant idea!" There was that sarcasm.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

She practically stomped away. He felt really bad about that, especially when he realized he just had done a similar thing as her previous dealer.

Sirius didn't see her for a few days, but did wait for her by the lake every afternoon with the hope she'd show up and forgive him. He felt stupid every time he left without seeing her. Hope was all he had left by the time the end of the week rolled around.

It was Friday that he decided he wouldn't come and wait for her anymore. Friday was also the day Meg came back and sat down next to him. She looked straight ahead as she pulled a cigarette out and lit it with an overpowered Lumos charm. Sirius watched her carefully before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like I did. It was a huge asshole move," he sighed.

Megara cast a look his way and let out a puff of smoke. "I know you didn't mean it like that… I just… I don't want to talk about it. But I probably should, right?"

"Not if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into anything…"

"Whatever. I'll tell you. He wasn't just my drug dealer. He was my boyfriend." She watched him from the corner and saw his face light up,

"Was?" he asked. Merlin, was that excitement in his voice? Sirius swallowed and forced himself to trade his smile for a look of concern.

"You happened to walk in on us breaking up," she said with caution.

"I'm guessing he got a little physical…"

"More than a little." She rubbed her wrist unconsciously Sirius noted.

"I'm also guessing the bruises on your wrist aren't the only ones." He forced himself not to growl.

She didn't comment, just looked at the ground. He left her alone, giving her the time she so obviously needed. She eventually spoke up after a few more puffs of her cig.

"Not even close… Took me long enough to realize that getting hit all the time was not okay. I was so used to it happening that I almost became numb to it. And then he…" Her voice cracked. "I should have ended it before then."

Sirius, ever the smooth one, pulled her into his arms. She leaned gratefully into him. They laid there for a time, Sirius vowing to kick some ass really soon.

**A/N: There it is. The second installment of TOIOL. Sorry that it took so long. I'm closing in on finals and haven't had much time. But I finished it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. Love ya', bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Karma's a Bitch!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THE STORIES I POST ON ANY FANFICTION SITES!**

**Chapter Three: Karma's a Bitch**

Sirius spent the next few days working with James to come up with the mother of all pranks that they would play on Meg's ex. The asshole was going to get what was coming for him. All they while, he and Meg were meeting by the lake after every lunch to hang out. They smoked their cigarettes, talked, and, sometimes, just laid there in silence. Sirius was seriously (snort) enjoying his time getting to know Meg. They were quickly growing closer. She even gave him some ideas as to help with his and James' plan.

When he and James finished planning, the only thing they needed to decide on was when they would begin with their plans. They eventually conceded on asking Meg when would be the best time. She told them that Vad would be taking a test the next Wednesday, and, if we wanted it to be most effective, we would need to strike during that time, starting Tuesday.

Tuesday night, Meg convinced a first-year Slytherin to empty the shampoo and conditioner of Vad with the special concoctions that James made with Remus' help. That night, like every night according Meg, he would shower only to find out that his hair was now a brilliant shade of blue (Sirius felt it should be red, but James didn't want to give themselves away until the end) that would not disappear or be removed until that Saturday. That same first-year even placed tiny rocks in Vad's shoes and a small, charmed pebble at the bottom of his bed that would permeate to him in his sleep so everything he ate would taste like paper and ink. And that was only the beginning.

Sirius and James waited patiently at the Gryffindor table to witness their work. Vad walked in, grumbling to himself, his bright blue hair standing out in the Great Hall and kicking his feet to try to get the small pebbles from under his feet. Even his eyebrows had turned a wonderful shade of cerulean. The two Gryffindors smirked at each other and started to eat their wonderful breakfast prepared by the house elves in the kitchen. Vad spit out the first bite of food and glared down at it. He obviously thought it might be the one item, until he tried something else only for it to have the same effect. So distracted by his food he was, he didn't notice the Ravenclaw girl that slipped another small stone into his bag, this charmed to make all his notes turn invisible until the next day. It was then that he gave up with eating and pulled out said notes; only to slam them onto the table in frustration. He shoved them back into his bad and stomped out of the room. Sirius and James high fived at that while Remus stared at them before shaking his head, deciding not to get involved. They waited patiently for the next phase.

They headed to class, one they happened to share with Vad and the other Slytherins. When he pulled out his supplies that would be needed for the class, James cast a charm on his quill so it would break down the middle, then proceeded to do so to the extras in his bag. Sirius cast a spell on the ink, so it would dry up throughout the day. When they finished, they sat through class smugly in silence, keeping a discreet eye on Vad throughout class. Meg sat in the back row, watching the proceedings and keeping her snickering down to a minimum, so as not to cast a suspicious light on herself.

Eventually they were let out of class, and both Marauders "accidentally" knocked themselves into Vad, making him drop all of his things out onto the floor. This made him have to stay after and clean up everything once all the students exited. With all of that, he ended up being late to the class in which he had the quiz. The teacher, in turn, docked a full grade for being late to such an important lesson.

Lunch came by quickly. Sirius and Meg met up by the lake once again to discuss the day's events.

"I overheard him talking to some friends about everything. He thinks he failed his quiz because he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Thank you so much, Sirius, for doing that!" She gave him the most brilliant hug of his life.

"You're welcome. And we aren't completely done yet. We let word slip to the Ravenclaws about what kind of boyfriend he is. Those nosy Ravens can't keep anything secret and now the whole school. No one is going to date him for the rest of his Hogwarts days," Sirius preened.

"Oh, thank Merlin! I'd hate if some unsuspecting girl got caught in his trap!" Another brilliant hug was received by Sirius. Two in one day! He needed to keep that up.

"I'd hate myself if I let that happen," Sirius commented as he pulled away. "So what's the plan now that he's completely humiliated?"

"I'll probably just ignore him for the next while. Let that hit his ego as well." She ran a hand through that delicious mane of hers; Sirius watching every move she made. He imagined her running her fingers through his hair but quickly banished that thought. He had only met her a couple weeks ago! He couldn't just go developing a crush on someone who was practically a stranger. Not to mention his womanizing ways probably destroyed every chance he had at gaining her favor. There was no way he would let himself fall into that position again. They departed ways until the next day then.

**A/N: I just let this roll out of my mind as the idea came to me so suddenly and I just had to write it down as fast as I possibly could before it was lost. So, with that, the third installment of TOIOL is completed. You probably won't get much from me in the next week, but who knows. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and please review. Also, if you spot any mistakes, please inform me. I don't always catch everything in my perusal. Love ya' bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Raining Leaves

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THE STORIES I POST ON ANY FANFICTION SITES!**

**Chapter Four: Raining Leaves**

One fall morning, James decided to not allow Sirius to wake with his usual grace. No; instead, he decided to fling open Sirius' bed curtains, to blind him temporarily, and flung himself upon his fellow Marauder. The resulting grunt made him grin in accomplishment.

"Good morning, sleepy head! Guess what day it is!" he practically yelled in Sirius' ear.

"What?" Sirius asked with a groan as he shoved James off his stomach. (What did he expect? It was much too early to be as flamboyant as he was.

James turned the only pout that rivaled his own puppy-dog eyes. Sirius couldn't help but roll his eyes at his roommate's antics. Being ever the most joyful of the Marauders, James shrugged it off and hopped back up.

"It's only our anniversary! I can't believe you didn't remember!" he whined.

Sirius sighed and got out of his glorious bed. "Excuse me for being asleep, Prongs… What time is it anyways?"

"Eight o'clock on the dot! Hurry and get ready. It was Remus turn to plan everything." James pranced out of their dorm and left Sirius to get ready by himself.

He dragged his feet to the bathroom and turned on the magical shower Remus conjured first year. Once stripped, he jumped under the freezing cold spray and let it do its work on his sleep-addled mind. He started shivering soon after that. Time to really get ready for what was going to, hopefully, be an adventurous day.

By the time Sirius made it to breakfast, looking just as suave as ever, every one of the Marauders had already finished eating. He sighed again but sat down anyways and piled up his plate with delicious breakfast foods. Breakfast was Sirius' favorite meal so he was not going to skip just for the pleasure of the others. They watched him eat; James was tapping his foot and bouncing in his seat. Peter and Remus were far calmer, but they were still acting impatient in their own way. Remus was playing with the bottom of his shirt and Peter wiggled his nose every once in a while.

At this point, Sirius had slowed down considerably just to spite them for having him wake up this early on a weekend. James had stopped tapping his.

"Come on, Siri!" he whined, even more obnoxiously than when he had woken Sirius up.

Sirius sighed for the third time that day and set down his eating utensils. "Fine… We can go now."

Remus was the first to hop up; the other three trailed behind. James had grabbed Sirius' arm so he couldn't escape or slow them down as they followed Remus. Outside they were met with the sight of the giant pile of fallen leaves.

"This is the beginning of the day, boys! Enjoy," Remus said with a bow. And with that, all four Marauders proceeded to run over and jump in the pile.

Leaves were blasted into the air after the boys entered the pile. Not to far away, stood a laughing Meg, who had been outside and saw the whole thing. Sirius' ears pricked at the sound, and he spotted her easily. He climbed over a grinning James to get out of the pile. Meg met him halfway.

"Miss, would you like to join us?" he asked with a faux polite tone.

Meg shook her head. "I think I'll just enjoy watching you."

Sirius, ever one to ignore the wants of others, picked up a squealing Slytherin and jumped in the pile with her. James and Remus traded knowing glances, unbeknownst to the others.

Meg smacked Sirius' arm and tried to get out, but was help back by said Gryffindor. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"To get the leaves out of my hair, you bastard," she huffed.

Sirius made a melodramatic gasping sound as though he was insulted. "Now I must make your problem worse." He then took a bunch of leaves and crunched them into her hair.

She squealed indignantly and hexed the boy before she was finally released. She escaped to out of the leaf pile. It took her a brilliant twenty minutes to get it all out of her hair as the Marauders made sure to have the leaves rain down on her.

Once the four boys had grown bored of their pile, they abandoned to trail after Remus once again, except to the secret passage that lead out to the Whomping Willow.

"So what's the rest of the plan, Moony?" Peter squeaked.

The werewolf in question merely raised a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture and nodded in the direction of the tree. Peter turned into his rat form and made his way over the knot in the trunk of the tree. Once he hit it, the three others met him there. All four of them made their way through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, where plans of joyous occasion were awaiting them.

Sirius, James, and Peter stood in awe with a very pleased Remus standing behind them. Remus couldn't help the grin he had on his face. This did not look like the Shrieking Shack they knew. This was a muggle arcade that Sirius and James had found once on their summer adventures into muggle London. All the games were in here. Pac-Man, those star shooter games, King Kong. It was the motherload. And with a squeal, James and Sirius ran around checking out all the games and talking nonsensically to each other. Peter was totally frozen, having no idea what was happening.

"How do we play?" Sirius asks.

"Are there coins needed?" James added.

"Just play them. I have magic "paying" them so they'll play. Have at it," Remus said, grin still in place.

Peter whispered in Remus ear, "What are these?"

"They are arcade games. Muggle devices," Remus answered.

Sirius and James were well caught up with playing a star shooter game together, swearing whenever they failed and whooping when they killed something. Peter and Remus watched as watching the two purebloods was entertaining enough for the both of them. Soon, Sirius was playing skeeball, and James played Pac-Man. Niether payed much attention to the other two Marauders who were taking up separate games as well after a bit. The four spent the rest of the day playing the games, until it was dark outside.

"Okay, fellow Marauders," Remus started, "time to go to back to our dorm. These will be here all week."

Sirius and James groaned, but conceded. They proceeded a race back to Hogwarts and their dorm. Remus shook his head as Peter decided to try to catch up with the two hyper sixth years.

Van had watched the four Marauders head out earlier that night. He then proceeded to inform the head of their house and the head of his house that the boys had ran off, and that they should pay special attention to finding them after the curfew. This was only beginning for his revenge. He knew they were responsible for his failing grade.

Minutes later, the four Marauders were stopped by the head of their house, McGonagall and were each given two weeks of detention by herself. They groaned as they filed back up to their dorm and passed, still fully clothed.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I received a little writer's block when it came to Remus' plans for the day. Also, I guess the posting every Monday is now destroyed. But, hopefully, I'll be posting more often. Please feel free to tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm only human and make mistakes. Thank you for reading! Review, please! Any kind of review is welcome!**


End file.
